You're Never Alone
by Haytar96
Summary: Pepper's dad get's called back into the Military leaving her alone. Until Tony makes her move in with him and his dad...Pepperony. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N ok sooooo I came up with this the other day….I hope you like it…I do not own IMAA.)**

Pepper laughed when Tony told one of his stupid jokes, Rhodey chuckled and shook his head. "Wow Tony…that what dumb." Pepper said giggling. Tony smiled brightly at the redhead happy to be able to make her laugh. They all sat at a picnic table outside of the Rhodes house with their parents, Virgil sat next to Pepper and Howard sat next to him. Roberta and David walked out of the house with burgers and lemonade. "Eat up guys!" David said grinning; Roberta smiled at her husband before serving out glasses to them.

They all talked and laughed as they ate. Tony told Pepper dumb jokes just to see her laugh; Virgil and Howard looked at each other and smirked. "They seem to like each other…" Howard whispered. Roberta chuckled "Oh please…I'm already planning the wedding…" she said quietly. Virgil shifted in his seat but smiled, he looked over at his daughter and Tony. He smiled when he saw how happy she looked.

The sound of a helicopter made them all look up. A black helicopter landed on the grass thirty feet away from them, "What in the hell…" Virgil muttered and stood. A very well dressed military man stepped out of the helicopter and strode toward them; Virgil paled and walked toward the man. They both saluted each other and began talking, the man said something that made Virgil's shoulders sag. "W-what are they talking about…?" Pepper asked nervously. Tony looked over at the redhead and slid his hand across the table and took her hand, "It'll be alright Pep…" he whispered.

The man handed Virgil a piece of paper and saluted again before he left. Virgil looked down at paper and up at Pepper with a saddened expression. He returned to the table and sat down, "Dad…what was that…?" Pepper asked shaking. Virgil looked up at his daughter and glanced at everyone else, he saw that Tony was holding Pepper's hand. He sighed "I'm being called back into the military…they want me in Afghanistan for a year training soldiers. I leave in three days." He said quietly. Pepper shook her head and stood and ran. Virgil groaned and put his head in his hands, Roberta put a hand on his shoulder. Tony looked at everyone sitting at the table and stood up; he put down his napkin and made his way after Pepper. Rhodey got up and followed his best friends.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Pepper wasn't thinking, she just ran. "PEPPER!" someone shouted but she didn't stop. She didn't realize she was in the old armory until she came across and old Iron Man helmet. "Pepper!" Tony called and moved towards the redhead, "Hey...you shouldn't be in here…it's dangerous." He said whispering. Pepper fell to the floor sobbing and not caring that she got ashes on her clothes, "He can't leave! He promised he wouldn't leave again!" she practically shouted. Tony sank down onto the ground next to her and pulled her into a tight hug, "Everything will be alright…" he whispered but Pepper shook her head. "It won't be alright…something bad is going to happen! It always does when he leaves!" she said hiccupping. Tony pulled back a little to look at the redhead's face, "What are you talking about?" he asked quietly. Pepper wiped the tears off her face and took a deep breath, "The last time my dad left for the military…my mom died. We went into the bank to get some money for grocery shopping…and three men came in wearing masks and holding guns, they got angry when the bank clerk wasn't giving them their money fast enough…one of the gunmen pointed his gun at one of the hostages and shot them in the heart. My mom pushed me behind one of the couches and told me to be quiet….then she was gone. I was five." She said and Tony pulled her in close again, "I'm so sorry…" he whispered.

Rhodey stood in the doorway of the old armory hearing about what happened to Pepper's mom. He sighed and left Tony and Pepper alone. As he walked back to the adults they looked at him curiously, "How's Pepper?" Virgil asked. Rhodey shook his head "She's upset…Tony's with her calming her down." He said sitting down again. Everyone was silent until Virgil stood up, "Can you please tell Patricia that I'm going home to get ready…" he said his old cold military poker face coming back out. Rhodey nodded and Pepper's dad left.

Three days later Pepper watched as her dad got into a cab with his bag and uniform. He waved and Pepper waved back and then he was gone, she sighed sadly and went inside her very quiet apartment. "This is going to be one long year…" she whispered and went into the living room.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

It's been a week since her dad left, Pepper has always been alright on her own but she got lonely. Tony and his dad had to fly to London for Stark International and Rhodey, David, and Roberta went on a family vacation in California. Pepper sighed sadly and looked at the living room clock, it was midnight but she didn't care. A loud thud came from upstairs and Pepper sat up quickly, another crash sounded and glass broke. Pepper quickly got to her feet and kept completely still, and man moved down the stairs and froze when he caught sight of Pepper. "Damn!" he cursed and pulled out a gun, he pointed it at Pepper. "Please…j-just take whatever…" Pepper said quietly. The man moved down from the stairs and towards the redhead with a smile, "Hmmm whatever? How about I take you…" he hissed in her ear. Pepper shivered and took a step back.

The man chuckled and followed her, "G-get away from m-me!" Pepper said stuttering. The man raised his gun at Pepper, just as he was about to fire Pepper ducked to the side. But the bullet lodged into the redheads shoulder, Pepper cried out in pain. The man was just about to finish her off when the sound of police sirens sounded, he cursed looked at Pepper and ran out the back door.

Pepper clutched at her shoulder when the police came through the door with their guns drawn. "Miss! Are you alright?" one of the officers asked, Pepper shook her head and the officer noticed her shoulder. "Mack! Call an ambulance!" he shouted. The officer picked Pepper up and brought her outside.

**(A/N Ok what do you think? Should I put up the next chapter?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N Here's chapter 2! Enjoy! I don't own IMAA! Sadly…)**

Pepper sat on an examination table with a sling on her arm. She looked at her cell nervously and debated on if she should call Tony and tell him what happened. She ran different arguments through her head and decided that not telling him would make things worse. Pepper picked up her phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" Tony asked from the other end of the line. Pepper took a deep breath "hey Tony…" she said quietly, "Hey Pep! How are-"Tony was about to ask but Pepper cut him off. "Tony…Someone broke into the apartment…" she said. Tony froze and his eyes widened "What?! Are you ok?!" he asked worriedly, Howard looked over at his son with a frown. Pepper sighed and her eyes darted around the examination room, "Well…I was shot in the shoulder…" she said calmly. Tony almost dropped his phone and he shouted "WHAT?"

Howard looked at his son with worry and silently asked him what was wrong. "It's nothing…I just-" Pepper said but it was her turn to be cut off. "What do you mean it's nothing? Being shot isn't nothing!" Tony said loudly. Howard's eyes turned into saucers, "Hey! I called at least! Don't yell at me!" Pepper shouted. Tony took a breath and calmed down; he turned and grabbed his wallet and coat "I'm on my way home." He said. Pepper shook her head and said "No Tony! I'm fine! You don't have to leave just because of me." Tony snorted.

"Oh don't give me that Pepper! I'll be there to sign you out of the hospital in…four hours." He said and hung up. Howard looked at his son and nodded for him to go, before Tony left he sighed and turned "I don't want her living by herself anymore…" he said and walked out the door.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Pepper fell asleep in her examination room until the door opened, she sat up quickly. She relaxed when she saw Tony standing there, "Hey Pep." He whispered. Pepper gave him a small smile and winced when she moved her arm "you're late." She said and Tony smirked. He walked over to her and pulled her into a gentle hug, "Are you alright?" he asked against her hair. Pepper nodded and rested her head on Tony's shoulder, "I'm tired…" she said closing her eyes. Tony nodded and pulled back a little, "Ok I'll sign you out…and we can go." He said quietly and left her alone.

Thirty minutes later Tony walked back into the room with a smile. "Come on...you're free." He said. Pepper sighed in relief and hopped off the bed; she got up a little too quickly and became dizzy. Tony lunged forward and caught her before she fell, "Whoa! Hey…you ok?" he asked pulling Pepper up. The redhead nodded and leaned against Tony for a minute before slowly standing up straight again. "Just got really dizzy…must be the pain meds they put me on." She said blinking. Tony smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, "That reminds me that I need to pick up your prescription…:" he said leading her out of the room. Tony stopped at the pharmacy at the hospital and picked Pepper's medicine, "Come on…" he said wrapping his arm around Pepper's waist again.

Soon enough they were in cab, "you never told me if the guy was caught…" Tony said quietly. Pepper winced "Tony…please don't go after him…I'm fine. He's gone…drop it." She said not meeting his eyes, Tony's jaw locked and he balled his fists. "I won't drop it…you could have died…" he whispered, Pepper sighed "But I didn't." she said. Tony closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose; he didn't want to argue with her now. Pepper sat up when she realized they were going past her house "hey! I thought you were taking me home!" she said whining, the cab driver glanced back at the two teen and raised an eyebrow. Tony rolled his eyes "Pepper! Someone just broke into your house! I'm not letting you stay there all by yourself! Plus the doctors told me someone had to keep an eye on you and monitor you meds." He said and Pepper crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. The cab driver quietly chuckled and drove on.

Tony opened Pepper's door and helped her out of the cab. "But what about my clothes and other things…?" Pepper asked as the cab drove away, Tony sighed and took Pepper's hand "That's why I was late to the hospital…I swung by your house and grabbed some of your clothes and other things…" he said and Pepper blushed. "Oh…uh…thanks…" she said sheepishly. Tony smiled and led her to the front door of the Stark Mansion; he leaned forward and scanned his eye. The door opened and Tony lead Pepper through it, "We'll have to scan your eye so you can get in when you need too." He said and Pepper nodded while yawning. She was too tired to argue with him. Tony smiled and shed his coat, when he turned towards Pepper again only to see that was asleep up against the wall by the door. He chuckled then sighed "Pepper…" he whispered and the redhead's eyes slowly opened, "What?" she grumbled. "Do you want to sleep standing up tonight or…do you want to sleep in a bed?" Tony asked chuckling. Pepper frowned and snorted "I should just sleep here…I'm too dizzy to move and my shoulder burns." She said sighing, Tony smirked and stepped forward. Pepper held her hand up "did I mention I feel nauseous too? And I wouldn't pick me up…I'm heavy." She said and let her hand fall to her side.

Tony let out a short laugh and swung Pepper up into his arms anyway. Pepper groaned and closed her eyes tight, "You smell nice…" she commented and Tony chuckled as he moved up the stairs. "What? It's true! Did you put on cologne?" she asked, Tony grinned and shook his head "Only you Pep…only you…" he said sighing. Pepper smiled and rested her chin on Tony's shoulder.

Tony used his foot to open the guest room door; he strode over to the bed and gently laid Pepper on it. He untied her sneakers and tossed them on the floor, the redhead stirred and Tony kept still. He sighed in relief when she didn't wake up. "Sleep tight Pep…" he whispered as he pulled the comforter over her.

Tony quietly moved to the door and out into the hall, he turned and closed the door with a gentle click. He moved to his room and collapsed on his bed, Tony's phone rang and he groaned. He fished the small device from his pants pocket and pressed talk, "Hello?" he asked groggily. "Tony! How's Pepper? Is everything alright?" Howard asked. Tony sighed and sat up "Ya dad everything is fine…Pepper's asleep right now…I'm not letting her go home. Not until her dad comes home…she could have died tonight…" he said quietly. Howard sighed "You're doing the right thing son…You seem to really care for this girl." He said casually. Tony laughed and nodded "Ya I really do…hey dad if I'm going to be taking care of Pepper I'm gonna need to sleep…" he said and Howard nodded and laughed "alright son…get some rest." He said and hung up. Tony dropped his phone and collapsed back down on the bed again.

**(A/N Cue the AWWWWWWWWS! Review are love sooooo do me a favor! Lol)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N ok…chapter 3 up and stuff since you guys like the Pepperony and stuff! lol YAY PEPPERONY! ^.^)**

Pepper opened her eyes and yawned; she stretched and screamed out in pain. Pepper looked down at her shoulder and her eyes widened, "Pepper?!" Tony called and opened her door. He saw the blood and was at her side in a flash, "I-I forgot…I stretched and…" Pepper said rambling. Tony went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel; he went back to the shaking redhead. "Hey you're alright…I got you…" Tony said and pressed the towel on the gunshot wound; Pepper nodded and took a shaky breath. "Do you want to go back to the hospital?" Tony asked and Pepper shook her head, "No…they'll want to keep me there…" she said.

Tony had Pepper hold the towel on her wound while he went to get some bandages. He came back minutes later holding a white first aid box. Tony pulled the towel away from the wound and gently pulled down Pepper's shirt sleeve exposing the bleeding hole. Tony grimaced and cleaned up the blood. It took him twenty minute to fix Pepper up again, "Ok…time for some food and your meds." Tony said picking everything up. Pepper shakily got out of bed and moved over to the suitcase that Tony packed for her, she rummaged through the case and pulled some jeans and a t-shirt. Pepper slowly got to her feet and turned to see Tony watching her, "I…uh should change…" she said looking down. Tony nodded and moved towards the door, "Be careful…try not to hurt yourself." He said smirking. Pepper rolled her eyes and closed the door behind him.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMA

Pepper slowly moved down stairs to smell something cooking and to see some luggage by the door. She made her way to the kitchen and stood in the doorway. Howard was talking to Tony while Tony stood at the stove and flipped bacon, "She's doing fine…she ripped her stitches this morning…" he said and looked up to see Pepper standing in the doorway. Tony smiled and gestured for her to come in, "Hey Pep…You gotta eat something before you take your meds…" he said. Howard turned and gave the redhead a kind smile and Pepper smiled back. She moved into the kitchen and gently lowered herself onto a chair, "How's your shoulder?" Tony asked while putting a plate in front of her. Pepper frowned and winced "It kinda burns…" she said quietly. Tony frowned and sat down in the chair next to her. As Pepper nibbled on a piece of bacon Tony pulled down the sleeve of Pepper's shirt to look at the wound, "I'll check on it again later…" he said sighing and fixed Pepper's shirt.

The redhead nodded and continued to eat the food Tony gave her. Howard sat down at the table with his cup of coffee and news paper, Tony watched as Pepper ate her breakfast. "What?" Pepper asked with a smile, Tony chuckled "You smell nice…" he said picking on her. Pepper glared at the young genius and poked him in the ribs, "Shut. Up! I was high on the drugs the hospital gave me!" she said and finished the last of the food on her plate. Tony laughed and took the plate from her; he then opened a cabinet and pulled out an orange pill bottle. He opened the bottle and knocked out a white pill. Pepper wrinkled her nose at it and Tony placed it in front of her with a glass of water. "Take it Pepper…" he said forcefully and Pepper shook her head, "It will make everything stop hurting…" Tony said trying to sound persuasive. Pepper shook her head and clamped her mouth shut, "Pepper!" Tony said warningly. Pepper kept shaking her head and crossed her arms, Tony groaned "If you don't take your meds I will shove them down your throat…" he said angrily. Pepper snorted and said "I'll take my chances…"

Tony grabbed Pepper's good arm and pulled her onto the floor. "EEP!" Pepper cried out and Tony straddled her holding the pill, "Open up Pep…" he said and Pepper clamped her mouth shut and shook her head. Howard sighed and continued to read his news paper. Tony plugged Pepper's nose and waited for her mouth to open, Tony had to admit that Pepper was a fighter. She despite the pain in her arm tried her best to get him off of her. Eventually Pepper opened her mouth and took a large breath of air; Tony quickly shoved the pill into Pepper's mouth and closed it. "Swallow Pepper…" he said. Pepper swallowed hard and began coughing. Tony helped her up and pulled the glass of water off the table and gave it to her, Pepper took it and drained it. She coughed some more and Tony rubbed her back, "I don't like taking these…they make me sleepy." Pepper said once she stopped coughing. "I'm counting on it…you only slept for three hours…" Tony said helping Pepper to her feet, Pepper pouted and crossed her arms again. Howard glanced up from his paper and smiled; Tony walked over and grabbed something off the counter. Pepper stood up and shook her head "AWWW come one Tony! I don't need that!" she said whining. Tony gave Pepper a look and walked over to her anyway, "Put it on Pepper." He said sighing. Pepper grumbled and took the sling; she put it on but struggled with the strap. Tony got closer to her and pulled the strap behind her back and hooked it to the other side of the sling, he then brushed her hair out of the way so it wouldn't get caught. "What now?" Pepper asked annoyed, Tony smirked and took her hand "We're going to watch a movie…and wait for your meds to kick in." he said and tugged Pepper out of the room.

IMAAIMAAIMAA

Hours later Howard went upstairs to check on Tony and Pepper. He peeked into Tony's room to see Pepper's head on his son's chest and Tony gently held up her bad arm; Tony looked over to see his father in the doorway. Tony put his finger to his lips and looked down at Pepper, "She finally fell asleep…" he whispered. Howard smiled and nodded, he left Tony and Pepper alone. Tony sighed and glanced down at the redhead in his arms_. Note to self…call Pepper's doctor and ask for a higher dose for her medication. _Tony thought. Pepper frowned in her sleep and moaned in pain, Tony rubbed Pepper's back and shushed her and whispered soothing words to her. Pepper soon snuggled closer to Tony and fell into a deep sleep once more.

IMMAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Pepper living with the Starks was interesting at the least. She cooked and cleaned even though Tony asked her not to; she walked to the Starks house every day after school and got her homework out at the kitchen table. Tony went to the armory but only for two hours then he would head home, Rhodey was surprised at this but he was happy.

Tony entered the house and walked towards the kitchen. He stayed at the armory longer than he expected and missed dinner. Thinking Pepper was in bed Tony raided the fridge for that night's dinner, "You're late…" Pepper said from the kitchen table. "GAH!" Tony yelped and spun around, Pepper sat at the kitchen table with her books all over it and her laptop open. "Pep! Hey ya I know…sorry Iron Man stuff…" Tony said grabbing leftovers from the fridge. Pepper nodded and didn't question him any further; Tony put some food on a plate and walked over to the table. He moved some of Pepper's books out of the way and put his plate down. "Why are you up? It's like Three AM." Tony said frowning. Pepper side and rolled her neck "Shoulder hurts…can't sleep." she said and looked at her computer again. Tony frowned and quickly ate "Tony…if you eat like that…you'll make yourself sick." Pepper muttered as she typed away. Tony snorted and got up to put his plate in the sink, "You should get some sleep Pepper." He said and walked over to her. Pepper snorted "I can't…stupid shoulder…" she muttered and rolled her shoulders. Tony chuckled and walked over to her, he used extremis to save her work and shut her computer down he then closed her laptop lid and Pepper grumbled. "Not fair Mr. Extremis man…" she said and Tony chuckled, "Come on…I'll give you your meds…" he said tugging on Pepper's arm. Pepper groaned and shook her head "No…We school tomorrow." She said and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Come on Pep…it'll make you feel better. And remember what the doctor said. He told you to take your meds anytime you feel pain in your shoulder." He said, Pepper rolled her eyes and sighed "No I won't be able to go to school tomorrow if I take it…" she said. Tony sighed and rolled his eyes towards the ceiling "Pepper please Just take the meds!" he said loudly, Pepper glared at Tony and crossed her arms. "No! I want to go to school tomorrow and I want to keep my grades up! I've already gotten very far behind! Why are you making me take something I do not want to take!?" she asked shouting. Tony shook angrily and his eyes flared "I don't want to see you in anymore pain! Because it hurts me too!" he shouted back. Pepper was shocked and she fell back into her seat, she looked at Tony with wide eyes. "I-I didn't know you cared that much…" she whispered.

Tony went in front of her and got on his knees; he took her hands and smiled "Of course I care about you Pep! You're my best friend! You're special to me! I hate to see you in so much pain! I've noticed everything…I know your shoulder has been hurting you and you're having nightmares…I just want you to get better!' he said gently. Tears rolled down Pepper's cheeks "I'm sorry…I-I…" she said and Tony shook his head "Pepper…you need rest! Not sleeping is making you like this." He said quietly and gently wiped away her tears. Pepper nodded, Tony smiled and pulled Pepper into his lap so he can hug her. "Will you take your meds now?" he asked and Pepper nodded without looking up. Pepper got off Tony's lap and got to her feet; Tony followed her and got out the little orange bottle. He got out a pill and handed it to the redhead.

Pepper took the pill and started to pack up her books into her bag, the sun had already begun to peek over the horizon and through the kitchen windows. She sighed and rubbed her eyes and yawned, Tony picked up the house phone and dialed the school to call them out. Pepper sighed and sat down and waited for her medicine to kick in, Tony looked at her and smiled "Sleepy yet?" he asked and Pepper nodded her eyes drooping. Tony smirked and walked over to her; he lifted her up out of the chair and carried her upstairs. As Howard walked down the stairs for his morning coffee he passed Tony carrying a half asleep Pepper, "Everything alright?" he asked whispering and Tony nodded. "Ya…I called us out of school today…she hasn't slept in a few days and I think she needs a break." He said whispering back. Howard smiled and nodded "Alright…" he said and continued to the kitchen.

Tony continued up the stairs and Pepper sighed "Are you wearing that cologne again?" she asked and Tony couldn't help but laugh. He brought her to her room and gently placed her under her blankets, "Get some sleep Pep." He whispered as he tucked her in. Pepper gave him a small smile and closed her eyes; Tony smiled and gently brushed Pepper's cheek.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Pepper thrashed fitfully in her sleep. Sweat made her hair stick to her head. Tony was in his room working on armor schematics when he heard a terrified scream. He dropped his papers and ran out of his room and down the hall towards Pepper's room down the hall, "Pepper?!" he asked shouting. He burst through her door and saw she was thrashing around in her bed, "Pepper!" he shouted and was at her side in an instant. He shook her shoulder but she didn't wake up, "PEPPER! WAKE UP!" he shouted and the redheads eyes flew open. She was breathing hard "T-t-tony…" she stuttered, Tony brushed Pepper's damp hair out of her face and gave her a small smile "hey…you were having a night terror..." he whispered. Pepper sat up and nodded, Tony moved closer to her "You want to tell me about it?" he asked and Pepper looked at him for a moment. "It was about my dad in Afghanistan…he died…IED….don't make me sleep again." She said shaking. Tony sighed and climbed to the other side of the bed lied down, he patted the space next to him and Pepper scooted towards him. Tony pulled her close to him and turned on his side; he wrapped his arms around Pepper's waist and put his forehead against hers "try to sleep now…I promise that you're safe. Your dad will be alright…he's tough…I'm not making you the promise no harm would come towards him…but I know for a fact that he will do his best to come home in one piece. You're here and that I love you too much for you to be in this much pain…" he said whispering. Pepper opened her mouth to say something but Tony kissed her gently "sleep Pep…we'll talk more later…" he whispered. Pepper blinked "ok…" she whispered. Tony smiled and pulled the blankets up over them, he kissed her lightly one more time before Pepper closed her eyes.

**(A/N YAY chapter 3 done! Review? PWEASE? *Puppy dog eyes*)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N Ok soooo I think I'm on a roll! Three updates? WHOOOO! Awesome!)**

**One week later:**

Pepper yawned and stretched; she got out of bed and stumbled into her bathroom to take a shower. Tony was down stairs drinking coffee with his father, "We have to go to Tokyo Tony….we put it off any longer." Howard said as he went through some files. "What about Pepper?" Tony asked and sipped his coffee. Howard sighed "I don't think she'll want to come with us…" he said and Tony nodded agreeing. A scream from upstairs made Tony jump to his feet. "PEPPER!" he shouted and took the step two at a time, Tony burst into the redhead's room to find Pepper on the floor in a towel. "Pepper?!" he asked worriedly and was quickly at her side. Pepper shakily pointed at the broken window on the other side of bed. Howard walked toward it and peered outside, "I don't see anyone…" he sighed and narrowed his eyes at the open gate at the back of the lawn. Howard turned to see Tony wrapping a blanket around Pepper; he walked forward making his foot hit something. He looked down to see a brick with a note on it.

Howard picked up the object and looked at it carefully. The brick had a note attached, "What's that?" Tony asked taking the brick out of Howard's hands. He pulled the note free and paled when he read it. "Tony?" Howard asked concerned. Tony handed him the note and walked over to Pepper and took her out of the room, Howard looked down at the note.

**_You can't protect her Stark, She'll be mine. You can have her again when I've had my fun._**

Howard took a breath and walked out of the room.

"No I can't go to Tokyo! I have a math test this week!" Pepper said wide eyed. Tony sighed and rest his forehead on her shoulder, "I don't want you to be alone." He said quietly. Pepper gently ran her fingers through his hair, "I'm sorry…." She whispered and Tony shook his head. "You don't have to be sorry for anything Pep." He said lifting his head; Pepper sighed and gave him a small smile. "You're too good to me…" she whispered placing both hands behind his neck. Tony smiled and moved one of his hands to Pepper's hip, "It's kinda hard not to…" he said and gave her a chaste kiss.

Howard cleared his throat from the doorway and Pepper glanced away blushing. Tony just smiled and pulled Pepper even closer, "What's up dad?" he asked. Howard sighed "What's the plan?" he asked and Tony sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I have an idea…" he said calmly.

**Two days later:**

"Why are we protecting her again sir?" Agent Phil Colson asked tiredly. Fury sighed "We owe Stark a favor….I just want to get it over with. We'll just be protecting her for a couple of weeks." He said and ushered for Colson to go to work. Colson rolled his eyes and went with a dozen other SHIELD agents to the Starks Mansion.

It only took them a matter of minutes to get to their destination, Colson got out of the car and walked to the front door of the house and knocked. Howard answered looking tired but happy to see them, "Agent Colson." He said and shook the agent's hand. Colson just nodded and took off his sunglasses. "Where's Miss Potts?" he asked and Howard moved out of the way and gestured him into the house.

Pepper sat in the living room with Tony; she looked sad, scared, and tired. Colson took notice the way Tony held her hands suggesting that they were together. "Tony…Pepper. This is Agent Phil Colson." Howard said, the two teens looked up. Tony got off the couch and shook Phil's hand "Thanks for doing this…" he said and Colson nodded. Pepper got up and slowly made her way over; she gave Phil a kind smile.

"I assure you Miss Potts will be safe." Colson said gave a small smile to Pepper in return. "We better be going Tony." Howard said quietly, Tony sighed and turned to Pepper. "I'll be back in a couple of weeks." He whispered, Pepper nodded and looked down at her feet. Howard and Colson left the room to give the two teens some privacy. "You're taking your backpack?" she asked hopefully and Tony smiled and nodded. Pepper smiled and sighed in relief "Good." She whispered cupping his cheek, "Do me a favor and stay safe?" Tony asked pulling the redhead closer. "Tony you got SHIELD agents to look after me…." Pepper said smiling. Tony laughed and kissed her, "Well still…" he said quietly. Pepper nodded and kissed him. When they broke apart Tony smiled "I love you Patricia Potts…." He whispered, Pepper smiled and brushed his hair out of his face "I love you too…" she whispered.

"Come on Tony! We're going to be late!" Howard called and Tony groaned. He kissed Pepper one more time before leaving the living room. Pepper sadly waved after him. Agent Colson stepped into the room and spoke into his sleeve, "Starks are leaving. I've got Athena."

"Confirmed." A voice said. Pepper sighed, "Well Agent Colson…I got to go to the store." She said and walked out of the living room. Colson sighed "This is going to be a long few weeks." He muttered and followed Pepper out the door.

**(A/N Short but sweet? Reviews! I love them! Sooooo can you leave some please!?)**


End file.
